Insomniac
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: I was going through my older stories and found this one about Heavy Rain. I wrote this sometime around 2013 and it's some ramblings about Madison. There are more Heavy Rain stories coming later.
It wasn't easy being Madison Paige. For many years now had she suffered from insomnia, and because of that couldn't sleep properly. Night after night she stayed awake. Just like this night as well. Madison had left the curtains open, so the bright moon shone through the window. Finally, after lying down for a little while Madison stood up knowing that she once again wouldn't get any sleep. She turned her head a little to see the clock. It was 3 am. Sighing heavily Madison walked towards the window and looked out to the street. The window was dewy because of the rain. There was no one to be seen outside. But that wasn't a miracle, not at all, considering what time it was. Madison leaned a bit forward, until her forehead rested against the window. Knowing that she would not get any sleep no matter how hard she'd try, Madison decided to take a little stroll outside. Quickly and without making a single noice she put her clothes on and walked out the door, not wanting to wake Ethan up.

It didn't take long, when she was already outside the house, on a watery street. The rain escalated a little when Madison walked forward. There really was no one else outside. Everything was quiet. That fact made Madison a little uneasy. In fact, apart from the rain it was way too quiet. She had the feeling that she was being followed. She turned around automatically to look over her shoulder, without seeing anyone. Still Madison felt that she was not alone. She shrugged and took a few steps forward, and at that moment someone put his hands around Madison's neck. She twitched a little and tried to struggle herself free. An unknown person in black didn't let loose, at least not before Madison managed to deliver a kick into unknown man's crotch.

Right when the man let go, Madison started running faster than ever before, with her heart poundind crazily. She didn't really even think where she ran, and because of that she soon found herself from a dead end. Madison quickly turned around, just in time to see the same man run past her. Madison barely dared to breathe. For a few seconds she found time to believe she had made it, but then the man came back, looking to the same exact alleyway where Madison had ran to. Step by step he came closer. Madison's thoughts were racing rapidly. Finally she pushed herself past the man, recklessly pushed him against a wall of the building and ran back to the main street. Madison started being desperate. Just what could she do?

Madison ran and ran, whilst looking around her. A disguised stranger still kept following her. There wasn't that many options left. But at last, for Madison's relief she noticed some ladder attached on the wall of a nearby block of flats. Madison ran towards them and jumped onto the first step. Madison's pulse was impetuous when she climbed the metal ladder as fast as she ever could. She didn't look behind, but knew she was still being followed, as she heard another footsteps right behind her. As she managed to get to the roof Madison quickly gazed both to the left and right. There weren't too many choices for her to make. For a while Madison wandered on the roof, but was forced to notice that she wouldn't get anywhere, so she ran back to the ladder and descended back down to the street.

The chase continued, and Madison started hoping she would run into someone, no matter who, as long as he or she would help her. In the distance she saw approaching lights of a car. An exhausted Madison gathered the last of her strength and ran towards the car, just like it was her last hope. For her relief the car stopped right next to her. The driverside window was cranked open, and Madison met the eyes of a confused Ethan. He kept wondering, where Madison had left without saying a word. Madison quickly told everything to him, and went to the another side of the car, opening the door and sitting next to Ethan. The man who had chased Madison had disappeared into the shadows as soon as the car had come closer. Madison's nightmare that had turned into reality was now over, and finally she had the chance to rest a little.


End file.
